Never Gonna Go Back
by Miss-Blue664
Summary: Driving away from a life she didn't like, Bulma Briefs finds her self in a backwater town getting gas, but she doesn't only find gas.


_Never Gonna Go Back_  
_By The Happy Fox Girl_

It was a warm and beautiful spring day, the sun was high in the sky and the birds were singing, flowers along the highway were in full bloom and anyone with serious allergies should be suffering major. Luckily for a lovely lady driving down the road in her convertible she wasn't susceptible to these aggravating conditions. Bulma Briefs was on her way to god knows were, as long as it was far away from where she was coming from, she didn't care. Her blue hair, which was as light as the clouds and as fine as the most expensive silk, was pulled back into a ponytail to prevent the wind from whipping it into her face. Her matching blue eyes where hidden behind sunglasses. She had the radio tuned into a local pop station and she was humming along. She saw a sign pass by, she caught the words 'Jiffy Mart' and 'Gas'; "Ya know what..." she said out load to herself, "I need gas..."  
  
The exit was coming up so she moved over to the right most lane and got ready to exit. As she pulled off she noticed the homey look to the little Jiffy Mart, she smiled. As she was pulling in a tall man with wild spiky black hair with a goofy grin greeted her. Behind him was a shorter man with black hair, it too was spiky, but instead it stuck strait up. Both men made her fell quite safe unlike... She shook her head, it was over she was never going back. Forget it.  
"Hello!" The taller of the two called to her as she parked by a pump. The shorter man asked gruffly, "You getting gas?"  
  
"Hello, and yes..." she got out of the car, she needed to stretch her cramped legs. The taller man ran inside as the shorter of the two took over. She stood against the hood and he leaned against the trunk. Vegeta, as he was named, was a silent and very hansom man. He worked at the mart in the neighboring garage, his eyes were as dark and mysterious as the night sky and his physic made any weak hearted girl go weak at the knees. Bulma seemed unaffected outwardly, but inwardly her mind's wheels were already turning, she kept wondering what he was like, why did she fell so safe... all these questions she wanted to know... but...  
  
"Gum?"  
  
Bulma snapped back to reality and looked to the man, "What?"  
  
"I asked if you'd like some gum?"  
  
"Oh... Thank you." She took a piece from the package in him out stretched hand, "This is a nice place."  
  
"What? This store? You've got to be kidding me," his gruff voice replied back.  
  
"Yes, I like it."  
  
A ebony eyebrow rose at her comment, "Woman are you daft?"  
  
"No!" she huffed, "I am not daft!"  
  
"Could have fooled me..."  
  
Bulma was about to respond when the taller black haired individual and a woman interrupted their argument when they came out. They kissed and she got in a small car and drove off, "Hey, Vegeta? You done? We've gotta shut down until Chichi gets back."  
  
"Yes, almost done Goku."  
  
Bulma intrigued by this asked, "Might I inquire as to why you have to close down?"  
  
"Neither one of use can work a register..."  
  
She couldn't help but giggle. Either they were daft or this Chichi didn't trust them. Vegeta pulled the pump from her car and placed it back on its holder. As he closed up the tank he wiped his hand on a white tee. It was already dirty, from the looks of it; it was grease from cars. She smirked and Vegeta looked at her strange, his voice called to her, "Come on in side Woman, Chichi won't be back for another couple minutes, We don't need you passing out from the heat."  
  
"I have a name!" she hissed as she followed them inside the store.  
  
"And what's that?" the taller man asked, he was Goku, a gentle giant among the shorter folk.  
  
"Oh, Bulma."  
  
"I'm Goku, and he's Vegeta."  
  
"Pleasure." She shook Goku's hand, Vegeta only grunted. They sat for a few minutes talking like old friends. Well, Goku and Bulma were talking; Vegeta just listened, watching the road outside. After half an hour, Chichi and a small boy walked in. The woman looked a little younger than Bulma but she had a pleasant smile, "Oh, hello."  
  
"Hello, You must be Chichi."  
  
"I am," Chichi looked at her.  
  
"Goku was just talking about you."  
  
"He was, was he?"   
  
"Yes, I'm Bulma."   
  
"Oh! Nice to meet you," the two women shook hands and Chichi joined Bulma sitting on the front counter.   
  
"So where you coming from?" Chichi was curious, she'd seen the tag of Bulma's car, it was all the way from New Sanction City, some weeks away by car. Bulma didn't answer right away her eyes clouded over and she looked like she had just seen a ghost, quickly she shook her head, "What does it matter? I'm not going back, ever."   
  
"What happened?" Goku wanted to know he was worried for his newfound friend.   
  
"Again, it doesn't matter..."  
  
Vegeta spoke, "So you're running from your past, that never helped anything. It's going to catch up with you sooner or later..."   
  
"Hai, You're probably right, but by then, I think I'll be able to cope."   
  
They were silent for a time until Bulma stood up, "I think I should be going, How much do I owe for the gas?"   
  
"Huh?" Vegeta looked dazed and then replied, "Twenty-two fifty."   
  
She fished in her wallet and finds the money Chichi rings her up. As Bulma exited the building to get into her car, a heavy rain fell from the sky, as rain does all to commonly. Go figure her car was uncovered and the roof had to be put up manually.  
  
"Crap!" She runs out side and tries desperately to get the roof up. Vegeta runs out to help her. By the time they put the roof over Bulma's car, they were soaking wet from the downpour, as was the inside of her car.   
  
"Oh, Now what am I gonna do?" she asked exasperatedly as they entered the store. Vegeta just watched from behind with an amused smile, she barely, if at all, registered she was wearing a white shirt. Chichi was searching franticly for a towel and Goku, well, was lost as ever.   
  
"Woman, Follow me, I've got some towels in the shop." So Bulma followed this man to his car shop and was tossed a towel. She dried her hair and wrapped up.   
  
"You look cold," Vegeta ventured to point out.   
  
"Observant ar...A...Aa...A-CHOO!"   
  
"Bless you."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"You can stay at my place if you want, unless you want me to drive you to the local motel."   
She blinked, that was strange; a man she hardly knew just invited her to SLEEP in the same house with him! She was stunned beyond words... but the more she thought about it, his house sounded MUCH better than the local motel, "If you wouldn't mind?"   
  
"Na, I could... Use the company."   
  
Another shocker, "You're not married?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I mean... ER... nevermind."   
  
Vegeta looked at her as she buried her head in the towel. He mentally smirked, 'So she thinks me the marring type? She's a strange one this Bulma. But... she's got spunk.'  
  
That night was very strange for them both. When they left the store they forgot to grab Bulma's clothing, so after she showered she had to borrow clothing from Vegeta. As they sat down to eat dinner after a hot bath, they had to laugh at the strangeness of both of them wearing nearly the exact same thing.   
  
"Thank you Vegeta."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"Taking me in like this."   
  
"Oh, don't mention it."  
  
##  
  
It went on like this for a month, they were waiting for Bulma's car to dry out, but every time they thought they had a good sunny day, it would rain and she'd be forced once again to stay the night. Finally the two seemed to forget about her car. They used his old and very reliable Ford Truck. She then ended up his permanent houseguest. That was, until he proposed to her, and then she became his wife.   
  
They seemed meant for each other, even if they did tend to biker in front of others. Chichi couldn't see what Bulma saw in Vegeta; he'd always seemed stuck up to her. Goku couldn't care less, he was just happy that they were happy. So that's the way it was, Bulma lived in a town far from New Sanction City, practically in the middle of no where. Vegeta, a tough mechanic, as her husband and all the homiest friends a girl could ask for, Bulma was quite happy here in this backwater town.  
  
##  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma plopped down on the couch next to him as he was watching the television. It has been roughly four months after their marriage.   
  
"Bulma," He never shifted his gaze, but he noticed her ringing her hands. He placed his on hers and patted them, "What is it?"   
  
"Umm... Well, you see... Uh... VegetaImpregant..."   
  
"Oh," He nodded; sometimes he had a tendency of not listening so it was no surprise that he didn't hear her.   
  
"Just oh?! Vegeta I'm carrying your child!"   
  
"WHAT?!" that caught his attention.   
  
"You weren't listening again..." she sighed.   
  
"You're pregnant?"   
  
"Yes, also called with child," she replied with a sour tone.   
  
He sat speechless, he didn't think they'd gone THAT far last time they'd... He ran a hand over his head and turned to her. She smiled sheepishly, finally he just chuckled, "Guess that's what we get, huh?"   
  
"I told you to use a condom, but did you listen? No, 'Don't worry love,' you said, 'I won't get you pregnant.' That was a bunch of bullshit."   
  
"Your angry?"   
  
"Just the slightest."   
  
Vegeta opened his mouth but Bulma placed a finger over his lips, "But I'll be fine, as long as you're not going to kill the kid if I have it."   
  
"Thanks for that vote of confidence."   
  
She smiled and kissed his check.   
  
"And no, Woman, I am not going to kill the brat."   
  
"Then all's well!" she squealed in delight and hugged her husband. Vegeta just grunted and patted her knee.  
  
Little did they know that their life would also bring into the world another child. Trunks and Bra, as they were named.

##  
  
"Mom! When are we going to eat cake?" a small boy with Bulma's eyes clung her leg.   
  
"Soon, you pesky little devil, go play with Goten!"   
  
"Okay!" He darted away and tackled Goku's mini self, actually it was his son who looked EXACTLY like him.   
  
"Here, I'll take her, you go get the cake before the brat comes back," Vegeta offered Bulma freedom from their newborn daughter. She smiled and gave Bra to him. She jogged over to the truck to get the cake from the cooler. Trunks was turning 13 today and then four weeks later, it would be her wedding anniversary of 14 years. She smiled at that; they'd probably send Bra and Trunks to spend the night with Chichi and Goku then they'd spend the night all alone. She giggled and picked the cake up and walked back to the table.   
  
All of Trunks' little friends were sitting chatting amongst themselves as they waited for Bulma to put on the candles and light them. Goku, the gentle giant amongst the small folk, and the big kid he was, was right there with them. Bulma just smiled and decorated the cake with 13 candles.  
  
"Vegeta, do you have the matches?" she asked.   
  
"Since when did I carry matches?"  
  
"I thought you grabbed them and put them in your pocket!"  
  
"Oh... that's right..." He grumbled something after that, purely inaudible.   
  
"Which pocket are they in?" she asked.   
  
"What? Oh no you don't!" he scooted away from her.   
  
"Vegeta... Will you stand up? It's faster for me to get them than passing the baby back and forth!"   
  
He glared at her and stood up hesitantly, "Back left pocket."   
  
"Thank you," as she spoke she reached around and fished in his pocket, as she was removing the matches she pinched his rear and winked and walked back to the cake. He huffed and sat down. After lighting the candles Trunks danced in his seat as they sung to him.   
  
"You ready Trunks?" Chichi asked.   
  
"Yes Auntie Chichi."   
  
"Don't forget to make a wish," Bulma reminded her son as she kissed him.   
  
"I won't!" He thought a moment then with all his might blew out his candles. Every one cheered and clapped, "Now we cut!"   
  
"Indeed!" Bulma looked around, "Ops, forgot the knife... Be right back."   
  
Again she jogged to the truck, but what she found she did not like. "Hello Bulma."   
  
"You..."   
  
"How you been sexy?"   
  
"Don't you call me that! You... you... BASTARD!"   
  
"Hey, That's not nice, come on. Go get your bags, I'm taking you back to New Sanction City."   
  
Bulma backed up and shook her head; "I am going NOWHERE with you."   
  
"Bulma, don't make me drag you along."   
  
"Yamcha, don't you even feign caring for me, and after EVERYTHING you put me through HOW dare you even show up again! I have found my life here, so walk back out and don't you dare to ever come back!"   
  
This man, dark haired and dark skinned rose his hand, Bulma waited for it to come to her, but it never came. Instead a hand, comforting and well know, fell to her shoulder.   
  
"Can we help you sir?" Vegeta growled.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"I am this woman's husband."   
  
"Husband?" Yamcha looked taken back.   
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Trunks called, "Come on! Uncle Goku's trying to lick the icing!"   
  
"You have a kid?"   
  
"Two to be exact," Bulma glared.   
  
"Huh, guess..."   
  
"I don't need you, never have, so take your ragtag ass and get out of town!" Bulma watched as Yamcha walked away, and she felt relieved and much lighter.   
  
"Your past?" Vegeta asked. "Yes, but who cares, we still have so much to look forward to."   
  
Vegeta just shook his head and kissed his wife, "Knife?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Here."   
  
He placed it in her hand and they walked back to the party, hand in hand. (And in Bulma's other hand was the knife)


End file.
